Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-74.89.196.178-20131003095610
i think robin and barneys relationship is disgusting. allow me to explain. i dont mean that i hate barney. barney is great. wonderful in fact. his relationship with quinn made my face hurt from so much smiling. He was like a kid in a school yard "I hate this Quinn girl!" however i do prefer him single because he's funner that way rather than the whole cloyingness of him and robin going "AWWW" at each other. thats not why i find theyre relationship gross. thats why i find them annoying. disgusting is robin marrying barney because of her deeply unresolved daddy issues which have yet to be resolved even two days before her wedding. Robins selfesteem is so borderline low that she cant expect the idea of ted making so many sacrifices for her beause she doesnt think shes worth it despite him telling her that she is. The show begins with the olive theory in the pilot episode and revealing that perfect couples are not about how much a couple has in common but how much a couple is willing to sacrifice for each other. Marshalls sacrifice of olives although small means a lot if placed on a grander scale. Lily gave up her dream to be a painter to return to marshall in season 2. Barney breaking his gray coffee mugs in favor of quinns fruity ones. ted was willing to not have children when he told robin that he loved her. she kissed him and promised that they would discuss it. she seemed pretty psyched about it too. hours later robin returns from russia and her feelins toward ted have changed. why? sacrifice. she knows teds ultimate fantasy is a litter of kids that she recently found out she cant give him (same reason she dumped kevin btw). she's afraid he'll regret chosing her over having children especially since its ted. robin is willing to give up her potential relatioship with ted and try to make the best out of her situation with barney because as he stands seems to be the one she has the most in common with because he doesnt want kids and she cant give him any so its okay. but what about barney? it took jeffrey dahmer in the form of abby elliot for barney to get rid of his playbook. his excuse? Im a liar its what i do. its how i proposed to you. basically their relationship is built on a giant pile of lies. these kind of stunts are the flaws that drag barney down to the level that robin feels she is in. timing. NOT YET as marshall put it. i know B/R fans continue laughing at this one but timing is a big deal in this show. the entire show is about timing. ted has given up many chances to be happy because like everyone points out he's not ready for it but he swears he is. the love solutions girl. bailed on her because he HAD to atleast try to be with robin before he finds this supposedly near perfect woman for him. robin and ted broke up why? because at the time ted and robin had different ideas of the future. ted was imagining kids and a wife. he KNOWS what he wants but he constantly avoids getting it because hes not ready for it. eventually but not now. he knows he has a lot of growing to do. robin explicitly stated she did not want to get married or have children. but we've seen robin do a lot of growing in the past. not only did she get into a super serious relationship with Don where she was willing to cut back on the amount of time she spent with her exes but we later see her get engaged to barney. she was afraid of commitment but she clearly got over it when she cried about ted marrying stella and not her. so marriage is no longer the problem. kids. she hates them. HATE. thats the word they keep using. we find out robin cant have any children and she is a bit pained about it because she didnt want the option ripped from her hands incase she changed her mind like she changed her mind about marriage. she says she's absolutely sure she doesnt want them but "what if?" she was just as sure of herself about marriage. then we see robin change yet again when she spent the day with marvin against her will. she couldnt even pick him up but by the end of it we see that she becomes obsessed with him and refused to put him down and we also know that robin spends a lot of time with ted's children (based on their drawings of her). the point is people change over TIME. as in NOT YET but someday. robin and ted also have a very meaningful conversation in which robin says that once you can chemistry all you need is timing but timing is bitch. a theme that keeps being brought up is ted favorite book "love in the time of cholera". ted loves the book, love solutions girl loves the book, robin hated the book (but that was way back when she hated marriage too), but we see ted reading this after robins wedding at the train station. the entire damn book is about two people who just cant make it work because the timing is all wrong and spend most of their lifetime with other people until one day when they are so old it hurts they finally get together. this is not an accident. it also cant be an accident that victoria uses that word again "i really hope you get her someday." shorty before ted went through the longest 45 days thing he met Jeffrey dahmer... i mean... jeanette. they were both on the train when they noticed each other reading the same book, "100 years of solitude" by the author of "love in the time of cholera", gabriel garcia marquez. a major theme is... you guessed it.Solitude. nothing is by accident on this show. everything happens for a reason. ted HAD to be rejected by robin so that he can date jeanette so that he can finally grow up and be ready for that thing he's always wanted. and robin had to reject ted until she can grow into the person she wants to be, because lets be honest shes not happy with herself. Ted had to be with the mother so that they can both move on and at the end of the day even after everything they are still trying to be together like fermina and florentino from LITTOC because there are no more excuses or options for them not barney and not the mother.